


Car Crash

by momo0231



Series: otp: I have faith in you [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I just found a song, I'm sorry for the sudden angst, M/M, and ugh, related to a song, that I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I love you like a car crash, dear<br/>I don't want your wreckage but I find I cannot steer<br/>My eyes away now, you know I couldn't stay now<br/>Let me go, let me go,<br/>Angels raise accusing eyes, I'm gonna lose him,<br/>Let me go, let me go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

“I can’t do this anymore, Sherlock.” Marcus said quietly, hand clenched into a fist, but it was pointing down at the table.

Sherlock almost didn’t want to believe what his lover was trying to tell him.

So he waited for him to explain what he already knew.

“You don’t think about others when you gallivant around! Every time you get hurt, it’s something you could have avoided.” The detective finally said, not looking at Holmes. “And I can’t lose another person. I’m tired of that.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but snort, moving so that he was next to Marcus. “I can take care of myself, I am a grown man.”

This time, Marcus looked up to meet Sherlock’s eyes and for once he saw fear in the man’s eyes.

“I know, and so am I. I’m saying that this relationship can’t work.”

This wasn’t what he wanted.

He wanted to work this out, but he wasn’t about to change what he did for the job. He believed that Marcus would understand that.

But he also realized that since his lover had been injured, he had been more and more cautious. He was still adamant on saving others, as it was in his nature.

“Marcus, please stay. We can talk about this.”

The detective straightened his back, looking at Sherlock. “I know we can, but I also know that nothing will come of it. You’re a car crash, Sherlock. You dive head first into problems and that’s not something I can change.”

As much as he wanted to say otherwise, Holmes knew that was true.

Which was why he didn’t try and stop Marcus the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the sudden angst. I just found the song Car Crash by Anna Nalick and I needed to write something for these two.  
> I swear I'll write a drabble about their coffee shenanigans soon :3


End file.
